The Twists Fate
by 00Zero
Summary: Because she loves him, she has to keep on running. And because he loves her, she will forever be chasing. Will they ever be together? And why can't they be together when loves each other so? Crossed over with Ultra Maniac.


**I do not own Inuyasha or Ultra Maniac**

* * *

A doorbell rang throughout the house, Nina Sakura, the petty girl with long blonde hair tided separately down each side in front of her chest, her big brown eyes searched for the new comer as she opened the door. (sorry, I suck with colors)

In front of her doorstep, or should she said her lived-in parent's door's step since she had lived with them when she returned to the human world , stood a figure cloaking in a pairs of jeans and a black jacket and most of her face was hidden inside the hood, giving the mysterious feels to her.

"May I help you?" Nina asked brightly with her carefree nature wondering what the stranger could have wanted.

"Are you Nina Sakura, the witch?" asked the female, her voice told her she was not any older than Nina herself.

To say that Nina was shock was an understatement. No one was support to know that she was a witch but her close friends she had made since middle school, Ayu Takeishi her best friend, Tetsuki Kaji Ayu's boyfriend, And Hiroki Tsujiai her boyfriend, were the only humans from earth that had known that she was a witch who came from the magic kingdom.

And if any humans knew about it, Nina would be in trouble because it was suppose to be secret. She could be deport back to the Magic Kingdom.

"Y-you have got the wrong person," Nina panic, debating whether or not she should shut the door into the stranger's face.

But before she could decide, the girl spoke in such a desperate tone that she could not help but halt to listen. "Please, I need your help."

Nina wasn't sure what she should do. She could not just let a stranger in on her secret, but she did not feel right to turn her down. Nina had become a witch because she wanted to help people.

"Nina, who is it?" Ayu's voice ran from inside the house as she came to check on why her friend had taken so long. Ayu and Nina had been hanging out since it was a weekend.

Nina opened the door wider to show the pretty girl with short light brown trimmed hair shoulders length standing behind her inside the house.

"Who are you?" Nina turned back from looking at Ayu to the stranger.

The stranger than removed her hood to her shoulders, revealing the strangest sight of a girl they had ever seen. She was very beautiful. Her pleading golden eyes searched deep into Nina's for any hint of hopes. Her long hair was the color of silver. Her skin was so pale, almost white. On each of her cheeks has a pair of twin magenta strip marks. On the centered of her forehead was a crescent blue moon. They also noticed that the nails on each of her hands were longer than normal human's. They looked more like claws.

"My name is Rin. And I need your help." The both girls stared at the visual before them in awe stuck. They came to one conclusion, Rin was not human.

Yet, they invited in her all the same.

The girl name Rin, she could not be older then eighteen, was sitting next to the table where Nina was serving her teas. Ayu, too, was joining them.

"I don't mean to be rude, but…" Ayu paused for a second, hesitated if she should continue. However her curiosity had gotten the better of her, "Are you human?"

Rin gave her a soft smile, brighten her beautiful face. "I used to be," she answered kindly. Knowing the girls wanted to know more, Rin continued, "I am now a dog demon."

"Demon?" Nina exclaimed excitedly. She had heard of such myths about demons, but she never encountered one since she had come to earth. She thought it was only tales. Rin nodded slightly as an answer.

Ayu, too, was staring at her in awe, but composed herself afterward for she did not want to be rude and made the demoness, Rin, felt uncomfortable. There were many questions she wanted to ask such as how did she become a demon for example.

"And how may Nina help you?" Nina asked brightly while Rin's expression suddenly filled with sadness.

Rin pulled her hands away from the table and set them on her lap, lowered her face for a second before whispered, "I have been cursed." Rin looked up to face Nina before she continued, "I need your help to break it."

Nina frowned while Ayu listened in anticipation.

Rin told the girls that she had been cursed and how she knew that Nina was a witch. Rin had come across another witch in the north who had learned about Rin's condition and took pitied on her. She then told Rin that Nina was the most powerful witch from the Magic Kingdom around in Japan and if anyone could break the curse it would be her.

But the cursed that Rin wanted Nina to break was unacceptable.

"I want you to help me to end my life," Rin told the girls. They both gasped.

"No, Nina sorry, but Nina can't do such thing!" she strongly protested, shot up out of her seat while shaking her head from side to side.

"Why would you want to die?" asked Ayu in a much claimer manner than her friend. She was shock, but she wanted to know the reason behind it.

"I have to die or my husband will die," Rin's eyes and words were pleading.

"Can you tell us the whole story ?" Ayu said. Rin drew in a deep breath as Nina looked down the demon girl, waiting for her to answer.

"It's a long story," Rin started, her eyes were lost into an unseen vision of the past. Nina then decided to take her seat once more.

"It had happen over five hundred years ago on my wedding day."

* * *

******This is a Cross over between "Ultra Maniac" and "Inuyasha". Have this story sitting in my computer for about a month. I wanted to write the whole thing first before I published, but can't continue. I am in writers block right now.** And this is as far as i got. If you want to know what happen next than review because otherwise I might give up on this story. Thanks.

Apr 2, 2013


End file.
